dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Quests
In Dynasty Warriors Online, quests serve several purposes. They can improve your Domestic Skills, give you gold or items, and increase your Honor. Your actions during a quest are evaluated, and at the completion of the quest, you get a rank ranging from S to E. Generally, the better you do on a quest, the better the reward. In this page are listed some quests available in the game, as well as the conditions to get a S Rank. Please note that this list is not conclusive, and is still a work in progress. This page is an on-going progress and every players are highly encouraged to contribute when they get a S Rank on a quest that is not listed below. Quest's Sorted by Domestic Skill For a List of All Current Quest's sorted by Domestic Skill's gained please Click Here 'Introduction/Training Quests' 'Tutorial Battle (p1, aka: "First Battle")' After creating a character, you will enter this quest automatically. Getting a S Rank on this quest will grant you 200 Honors Points, thus allowing you to skip all of the training battles and quests. To get a S Rank, follow the instructions below: *Go near the officer in the center of the map.thumb|300px|right *Defeat some soldiers. The officer will then retreat. *You will be asked to perform Charge Attacks (represented by C#) **C1 means pressing "K" once. **C2 means pressing "J" and then "K" **C3 means pressing "J,J" and then "K" **C4 means pressing "J,J,J" and then "K" *You now need to defeat soldiers as fast as you can. Run around the map clockwise, making some soldiers follow you, then defeat them when they are packed. Keep in mind that these soldiers will stop following you if you run away too far. *After defeating about 200 soldiers, a guard will appear in the center of the map. Defeat him. If you can finish all of these within time limit, you will get grade "S" for the quest and receive 200 Honor Points, and will be able to take the Guard Promotion Test. You also receive Huo Tuo's Journal x1 as the reward for this quest no matters the result. NOTE: It is recommended to take the promotion test later if you are not familiar with the game. In this case, you should take a look at the tutorial quests offered by the Instructor in the courtyard. 'Tutorial Battle (p2)' NOTE: If you got grade "A" or below on part 1, you will be forced to do more tutorial battles before you can do anything else. For true novices to the "Koei Warriors" franchise, this is for the best. But anyone who has played one of the "Warriors" games would best just re-create their character and work for an "S" grade in the first part, as the remaining parts are painfully slow. The second part involves learning about "Upgrade Flasks". Your first quest is to kill 20 enimies, then listen to your Commander tell you to use the 2nd upgrade flask (for the Bronze Spear that's Attack+). After that your mission is to upgrade to the 7th (Combo+) once, then another time. After that the quest is complete. 'Tutorial Battle (p3)' The third part teaches you about capturing a basic base (captain base). Get defeated, respawn at the base, leave the base, and re-capture the base. 'Tutorial Quest' Tutorial quests are offered by NPC in the courtyard. They are indefinitely repeatable without any cooldown. They give out no domestic skill points. Promotion Quests 'Pre Guard Promotion Test' Prior to becoming a Guard, you have to work your way through the ranks Corporal, Sergeant, and Lieutenant Major. The Promotion Tests consist of defeating 300 enemies (Corporal-20 honors), 300 enemies and the Instructor (Sergeant-50 honors), and defeating 400 enemies and the Instructor (Lieutenant Major-100 honors). You receive each of these quests from the Instructor upon reaching specific Honor Point milestones. 'Post Guard Promotion Test' Information Quests Information quests are there to simply give out information. You never actually "take" the quest. However, because they are still considered to be quests, you cannot have a full quest list to access the information. There are no rewards (except for the newfound knowledge), and the quests are always grade E (which does not means anything gameplay-wise). Executing Quests The first quest is automatically executed after character creation. All quests from NPC in the open area of the courtyard will be executed immediately after taking it; if you fail or get disconnected during those quest these NPC are the same person you will come back to to redo the quest. Other quests will require you to talk to the Clerk standing right outside the tavern in any plazas and select Execute Quest. Rank and Grade of Quests Each quest gives two domestic bonuses. However, points given for each domestic skill are different. The highest grade attainable in any quest is an "S" rank. The highest grade quest is "A". Each quest has a "Major" domestic skill it increases and a "Minor" domestic skill bonus it increases. In the table below, the major bonus is listed on the left, while the minor bonus is listed on the right. Take for example the Grade E quest "Rescue the Daughter"; if you achieve an S rank on that quest you will increase your Commerce stat by 10 and Peace stat by 5 (as Commerce is the major bonus and Peace is the minor bonus). As you can see, S ranking a quest will significantly increase the points you gain towards domestic skills, doubling or tripling the experience you gain in most cases. (Note: For several quests, you will notice that the Rank S-B rewards are items while the Rank C-E rewards are money. Do not be fooled. Domestic skill bonuses are far more valuable. Why? Read more on domestic skills to find out.) Remeber you can do Partner Quests as often as someone else is willing to do them. When Doing a "PARTNER" quest, (ex: someone brings you into the failed yellow turbans quest, and you don't have it in your active quests list.) You will receive, HALF rounded down on odd numbers for finishing the quest. And in turn still be able to do the quest with full value when you activate it. Some quests have more than one minor/major skill, the same points apply.(ex: Grade A quest, S rank, has 2 minors, each would be +9.) To see total exp requirements for each level see Domestic Skill Level Requirements. Non-repeatable Quests These quests do not give out more than 1 category of domestic skill points, and are not repeatable. The bonus to domestic skill points is the same as major domestic skill points for other quests. Repeatable Quests A quest can be repeated every couple of hours depending on the grade of the quest. Higher grade quests must wait a longer while before repeating than lower grade quests. The countdown to when the quest will reappear again will start when you hand in the quest back to the NPC and you receive your reward. Also, choosing to abandon a quest will also start the countdown. If you disconnect while questing, you can immediately restart the quest - there isn't a countdown. Note: Certain quest are only available to generals with bonus to a certain domestic contribution. To get these quest you have to serve a general that give bonus to the appropriate domestic contribution. Grade E Quests Grade D Quests *3 solo quests from a general can always be started from the general you are currently serving. However, you can choose to start these quests from other generals in your faction too. Upon reaching a specific level in domestic contribution, you will make these quests available to be started from any generals with bonus toward that domestic skill. The milestone level are: 15 for The Soldier Prizes Speed, 30 for Destroy the Facility; and 35 for Capture the Messenger (the +10 bonus to domestic skill level from serving a general do not count for this purpose). Once you start a quest from a general, you cannot start the same quest from another general anymore until the next time the quest is available. Grade C Quests Grade B Quests Grade A Quests Chronicle Quests Chronicle quests are special quest that follow the story of the three kingdoms period. They are usually much more difficult than regular quests and have special requirements. When you S rank a Chronicle quest you will be able to view the complete chronicle again with a Bookshelf. Chronicle quest can be received from the Historian in the Tavern. Chronicle quests do not give bonus to domestic skills. Challenge Quests Challenge quests are given by the Instructor. They are quests to tests your skill. Getting an S rank on a challenge quests will give you a special title and usually some other reward. Challenge quests do not give domestic skill experience. Some challenge quests must be completed before unlocking more challenge quests. 'References'